


Listen More

by mazabm



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazabm/pseuds/mazabm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick talk Garnet and Pearl have in Mindful Education while Steven and Connie talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen More

 “They’re ok.”  Pearl says, she and Garnet are looking over the edge of the arena, Stevonnie with their eyes closed lays in the grass.  Pearl and Garnet breathe a collective sigh of relief.

“When they tipped over the edge…” Garnet starts

“I thought we were going to lose them!” Pearl finishes for her. Garnet takes off her glasses, Pearl looks at her, looks back to Stevonnie.

“But they’re okay.”  Garnet says softly.

"They’re so good for each other.” She sounds wistful, Garnet looks at her, and she’s holding herself,

“Rose thought that would be us one day.” Garnet says and Pearl laughs.

“No she didn’t!”  Pearl says and Garnet nudges her, chuckling.

“She did! Sardonyx,”

“She was always tackling the problems,” And she taps her Pearl. "We use to talk more, didn’t we?” Pearl gently leans on Garnet.  Garnet shakes her head.

“When Rose died, I stopped listening, if I hadn't,” And Pearl looks aghast.

“No you can’t blame yourself, every Sardonyx fiasco is my,”

 “It can’t be your fault, Sardonyx is both of us.” And Garnet sounds so sure, Pearl looks away.

“When they fell,” Pearl starts, “I reached for you.”

“I reached for you too,” Garnet sounds so vulnerable.  “She’s so powerful, if anyone could have saved them,”

“It’s Sardonyx.” And Pearl looks down. “I was never good at conquering those thoughts like you were.”

“You never just realized they were just thoughts, I had a lot of practice.” And her smile is so sweet, Pearl looks away and down at the children.  They’re unfused now, talking. 

“I saw Rose that last time though, how happy she would have been, how questioning she always was, I didn’t realize what Sardonyx was doing until it was too late.”

“I was thinking of Bismuth, what weapon she would have given them, how she would have loved them.”

“I wasn’t listening.” They say together.

"I wasn't focused on you." Pearl says.

“Next time,” Garnet says

“You see a next time?”  Pearl asks and Garnet’s smile is so sad, and Garnet reaches for her like she's going to show her exactly what she sees through a kiss but stops herself. 

"I see so much for us Pearl.” And that statement hold so much. She holds her hands out.  “Next time I will listen, trust you.” She promises and Pearl takes her hands.

“I already trust you, I will listen too, and I will be strong for us.”  And Garnet looks like she is going to say something else but,

”Garnet!”  Stevonnie is a beam of light, smiling, beautiful. “Did you see me?  I thought and focused. It was just that thought, flexibility, love and trust.”  She sings.  And Garnet puts her glasses on and looks at Pearl.

“Here comes a thought.” She sings. "That might alarm you."

"Take a moment to think of just flexability, love and trust." Pearl's smile seems forced but she still sings the note perfectly, she remembers. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> MINDFUL EDUCATION MADE ME CRY and Here comes a thought made me think of Pearlnet so here you go. In this universe the gems are all very touchy feely so Garnet just kisses Pearl later.


End file.
